L'aristocrate
by Reiiiko
Summary: L'un est prétentieux, jamais avare de remarques cinglantes, l'autre est plus doux, attentif à autrui. Le premier est un bourgeois venant de la "haute", l'autre ne l'est guère. Tout les oppose, ils n'ont rien en commun hormis peut-être qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas. Pourtant, ces deux adolescents seront tout de même amenés à être liés pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire ...


_**L'aristocrate**_.

* * *

_**Bonjour à toi, chère personne qui est en train de lire ces quelques lignes ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'avoir prît la peine d'ouvrir cette fanfiction, qui traitera d'un sujet que je voulais aborder depuis un moment : Le drarry, soit une histoire traitant d'une relation entre notre chers Harry et de Drago Malfoy ( qui je le rappelle au passage sont deux personnages issu de l'imagination de la très talentueuse J.K Rowling). J'ai aussi choisi d'écrire une fanfiction où la magie n'a malheureusement pas sa place, j'en suis navrée.**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que tu prendras du bon temps à me lire !**_

_**Reiiiko**_.

* * *

_**Acte I : Once Upon a December : L'annonce.**_

- Effectivement Monsieur Prist, nous obtenons 2x+8ab au cube. Passons donc au prochain exercice, je vous invite à prendre la page 34 de votre cahier.

Un soupir commun s'élèva de la classe, témoignant du manque de motivation des élèves.

Je tournai la tête pour observer, à ma gauche , la grande fenêtre surplombant le mur d'un jaune défraîchis de notre salle de classe.

Celle-ci était recouverte de buée, il y glissait , par moment quelques goutes d'eau qui s'échappaient ainsi, sans que personne n'y prête la moindre attention. C'était un joli spectacle en somme.

Bien sur,je n'écoutais pas le cours, ou en tout cas je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite.

J'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, elles allaient et vennaient me plongant dans un abysse de reflexions qui demeurait bien loin de cette ennuyeuse salle de Mathématiques.

J'étais comme ça, toujours à réfléchir sur tout à analyser chaques petits détails qui constituaient ma vie.

Ho,certes ma vie n'était pas des plus interessante, j'étais juste un adolescent de 16 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

J'avais des cheveux noirs aux reflets brun qui, à mon plus grand déplaisir, avaient facheuse tendeance à ne jamais vouloir se laisser coiffer.

Je n'étais pas très grand, ni très costaud, j'étais juste dans les normes je pense. La seule chose d'un peu différent chez moi, c'était mes yeux : J'avais des yeux très vert,couleur émeraude dont on m'avait souvent vanter la beauté, bien que je n'y aie jamais vraiment trouver matière à dire.

Je n'avais jamais rien fait de particulièrement singulier non plus, j'avais passé la première année de ma vie aux cotés de mes parents, Lili et James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'un accident de carosse ne les emporte tout les deux.

J'avais alors été placé chez les Dursley, mes seuls parents directs. En effet, Pétunia Dursley était la soeur de ma mère biologique.

Ils avaient été des plus désagréables avec ma personne, me traitant souvent comme un moins que rien, un pestiféré, j'avais été ravi d'apprendre que pour mes 12 ans, j'allais les quitter et gagner la capitale,Londres pour rentrer dans un prestigieux Collège pour garçons.

Depuis, je coulais de longues heures ici, à l'Academie Harrods.

- Monsieur Potter cessez de révasser !

Mon professeur me regarda froidement il avait les yeux rivés dans les miens, il devait sûrement attendre que je m'excuse ou quelques chose comme ça.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser professeur, dis-je d'une voix détachée.

-Bien... Reprenons, que ça ne se reproduise plus Potter.

Il reprit alors son cours là où il l'avait laissé.

Je soupirai de fatigue. J'avais encore passé une de ses nuits placée sous le signe de l'insomnie, ma..."spécialitée" semble-t-il.

Parfois,je jettai des coups d'oeils furtifs à mes condisciples, certains, médusés, s'affairaient à chercher les réponses correctes pour par la suite parader, exhibant leur potentielle réussite.

D'autres, comme moi, copiaient maladroitement les solutions sans s'investir dans la leçon du jour. Il y avait aussi ceux qui, dans un geste qu'ils pensaient discret, se retournaient pour échanger quelques banalités avec leurs voisins de derrière.

Quand à ce cher Lawliet Pendligton, il était bien entendu avachi sur son banc, sans-doute dans l'attente du sommeil, comme un peu près chaques jours.

De longues minutes passèrent encore ainsi,ponctuée parfois par les aussements de ton de notre professeur, quand vint enfin l'heure de quitter la classe.

Je ramassai mes cahiers et les poussèrent dans mon sac en traînant l'allure, si bien que je me retrouvai dans les trois derniers à sortir.

Deux garçons que je ne conaissais pas bien et dont les prénoms m'échappaient complètement étaient en effet en train de me dévisager en ricanant. L'un était plutôt grand et élancé,tandis que son ami était petit et gras.

Je ne fîs pas attention à leurs gloussements ridicules

et repoussai ma chaise en dessous de mon banc, m'apprêtant à enfin quitter la pièce mais une voix s'éleva derrière moi, c'était le plus grand :

- T'es bien Harry Potter non ... ? C'est bien à toi que Monsieur Wallen s'est adressé tout à l'heure ?

- Je pense, c'est important ?

- Hum... pas spécialement, je me demandais juste si tu avais déjà entendu parler d'un certain Drago ?

Je réfléchis un instant, non,je n'avais absolument jamais entendu ce prénom.

- Jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Hô... Pour rien...

Le rictus moqueur qu'il lança à son ami et la façon dont ils prirent la porte en pouffant de rire me laissa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Enfin soit, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une farce, oui, c'était très certainement ça...

-X-X-X-X-

Après avoir traversé les nombreux couloirs que j'empruntais chaques jours pour me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre, je pénétrai, pour mon plus grand plaisir dans cette dernière. La journée était terminée et j'avais 2 bonnes heures de libres avant le repas. Faire mes devoirs ? Plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment.

Je posai donc mon sac en dessous du porte-manteau et m'affalai sur mon lit, pour contempler le plafond.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir échapper à la répartition des camarades de chambres cette année !

J'avais la chambre rien que pour moi, c'était absolument merveilleux.

Je fermai les yeux, soupirant de bonheur mais fût interomppu par des coups insistants frappés à ma porte.

- Entrez.

Je me redressai, un peu mécontent d'avoir êté dérangé dans cet agréable moment, pour découvrir,à mon plus grand étonnement Madame Deane ainsi que Monsieur Hurtt, les deux préfets du dortoir C. Ils paraissaient pour le moins embêtés ,voilà qui risquait de n'être pas très agréable...

- Monsieur Potter, hum... Nous avons une communication à vous faire,commença par dire Monsieur Hurrt.

- Ha bon ? Répondis-je,dubitatif.

- Laissez-moi donc lui annoncer Monsieur Hurrt ! Vocifèra cette horrible Madame Deane. C'est simple, nous avons un nouvel élève et vous êtes le seul à avoir encore un lit de libre. Il sera donc votre nouveau camarade de chambre et fort certainement voisin de classe car j'en suis sûre,

vous vous montrerez accueillant et aiguillerez bien notre nouvel arrivant qui, vous le comprendrez tout de suite n'est pas n'importe qui. Soit, faites de la place ici et rangez un peu, c'est un vrai capharnaüm !

Sur ce, sachez qu'il s'apelle Drago et qu'il arrive demain soir. Bon et bien tout est dit. Bonne soirée,finit-elle enfin par crâcher sèchemment.

Elle prit la porte,suivie de Monsieur Hurtt,qui me jetta un dernier regard,l'air un peu navré par la dureté avec laquelle son binôme m'avait annoncée les choses.

Alors comme ça, j'allais avoir un nouveau "colocataire" ? Super... Enfin bon, avec un peu de chance il serait supportable, pas comme ceux des années précédentes, qui dans mon souvenir avaient tous été dur à vivre.

Il y avait eu Aloïs, un type dont je me souvenais comme étant un intello qui ne cessait de jacasser pour un oui ou pour un non, Nicolas, qui lui avait été une véritable plaie, toujours à me faire des sâles coups (il avait été renvoyé entre-temps) et Paul, celui de l'an dernier qui lui avait été un peu près acceptable pour peu que je fasse la moindre de ces volontés. Enfin, oui... Je suis persuadé que ce Drago ne serait pas le pire. Mais qu'entendait Madame Deane par "Ce n'est pas n'importe qui" ? J'aurais le temps de le découvrir je suppose...

Mais avec ça, j'allais devoir changer pas mal mes habitudes, finis d'être bien tranquille. D'ailleurs... J'étais un peu étonné que ils acceptent encore des élèves en Décembre. C'était pas le genre de la maison...

-X-X-X-X-

Je fis mes devoirs pour le lendemain en quatrième vitesse puis,vu l'heure qu'il était, je filai droit vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner : Il était 19 h.

Je dévalai donc les escaliers qui mennaient au premier étage à toute vitesse.

Lorsque j'arrivai, la Salle était déjà presque complète et s'en émanait un énorme vacarme.

Je scrutai les tables, espérant peut-être voir Nate,mon meilleur ami dans cet établissement.

- Harry !

Quand on parle de loup, il montre le bout de sa queue comme on dit. Nate se tennait devant moi,ses long cheveux noirs lui cachant les yeux comme à l'accoutumée.

- T'es là toi ! Je dois te raconter quelque chose !

- Te fatigue pas, je sais déjà comme tout le monde d'ailleurs,dit-il sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu...

-Ben tu sais... C'est pas souvent que on a des nouveaux en cours d'année !

- Je vois... je suis encore le dernier au courant...

- Cest un peu près ça oui ! Bon maintenant dépêche toi, je commence à avoir plutôt faim...

- Et on mange...?

- Du cerfs, accompagné de pommes de terre.

- Ha...Je vois... Repondis-je sans énormément d'entrain.

Nate se précipita dans la file d'attente, se munit d'un plateau et m'en tendit un deuxième.

Nous progressions au fur et à mesure que la queue se rétrécissait, jusqu'à enfin pouvoir nous servir. Je ne prît pas grand chose, je n'avais pas très faim... Nate par contre comme d'habitude prît une portion énorme, ce qui à force ne me surprenait plus du tout.

On s'installa à la dernière table, celle où il restait encore quelques places. Nate se posta en face de moi et nous entamèrent notre diné.

Notre repas fût silencieux, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation de part les récentes nouvelles dont on m'avait fait part et de toute façon Nate était déjà bien absorbé par son dîner.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé nous débarassâmes nos assiettes et nous prîmes le chemin des dortoirs

-Bon ben bonne nuit hein...

- Harry, tu ne saurais pas juste venir avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre ça ne te fais pas un énorme détourt.

- Oui, si je ne me fais pas attrapper par tes préfets...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dans le dortoir B la surveillance est un peu moins pire que chez vous, enfin vous avez Deane aussi... Une de ces peau de vache celle-là !

Je souris,oui... Elle n'était... pas vraiment facile !

- C'est pas à moi qui faut dire ça ! Par contre... Désolé mais je monte directement en chambre, j'ai des...trucs à faire.

- D'accord... murmura faiblement Nate déçu.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partît dans la direction opposée, celle qui menait au dortoirs B. Il était faché mais tant pis, j'avais d'autres soucis pour le moment comme faire un peu d'ordre par exemple !

-X-X-X-X-

Ça me pris un long moment mais tout était à présent impecable et moi... Et bien, j'étais lessivé. Je m'affalai dans mon lit avec toujours ce nom dans la tête : Drago. Je te rencontrerais demain, songeai-je alors juste avant de tombé de fatigue.

-X-X-X-X-

Le lendemain, comme tout les mati 30, Monsieur Hurrt vînt frapper à chacunes des portes du Dortoir C pour annoncer qu'il était temps de se lever. Je tirai alors les couvertures et bondis pas très assuré de mon lit.

Je me dirigeai dans geste machinal vers mon lavabo et entreprît de faire ma toilette.

Quand ceci fût fait, j'enfila rapidement mon uniforme et tenta veinement d'arranger mes cheveux.

Je m'attarda quelques minutes à analyser mon reflet dans l'unique miroir de ma chambre, ma cravate était mal nouée et je dû refaire le noeud de faço plus convenable. Mon regard était fatigué,et mes yeux cerclés de noirs : Charmant... me dis-je.

Je me contempla ainsi un moment, jaugant ma présentation correcte, décida de prendre mon sac que j'avais laissé trôné à la droite de mon bureau. Et je parti en direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

-X-X-X-X-

La journée passa ainsi, longue jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je re-gagne ma chambre.

Il ne tarderait pas à arrivé, et mon appréhension s'intensifiait de plus en plus. "Change toi les idées... Harry.." murmurait une petite voix à l'interieure de moi. Oui je ferais bien de faire ça...

Je fis mes quelques exercices pour le lendemain, puis vînt me poster devant la fenêtre derrière mon bureau. Il avait commencé à neiger et le parc de l'école avait troqué sa verdure contre la blancheur maculée de la neige. Soudain, je distingua Monsieur Hurrt, accompagné d'un garçon marchant d'un pas décidé vers notre dortoir. Je ne le connaissais pas, et c'est bien ça qui me mit la puce à l'oreille sur son identité : Enchanté Drago... me murmurais-je à moi même en détournant le regard.

-X-X-X-X-

Il s'écoula de nombreuses minutes avant qu'enfin de petits coups furent frappés à ma porte.

Monsieur Hurtt entra, suivis par celui que j'avais deviné être Drago.

Je l'observais attentivement, cheveux blond platine, parfaitement gominés, il était un peu plus grand que moi de 10 cm au moins. Il baissait la tête, m'empêchant de voir son visage. Il avait à la main une valise,toute en cuir, qui devait certainement contenir ses affaires.

- Vous étiez prévenu Monsieur Potter, voici Monsieur Drago Malfoy accueillez le bien et aidez-le à défaire sa valise

Le dis "Drago Malfoy" leva brusquement la tête à l'évocation de sa personne, révélant un visage pâle, d'où un seul détail me choqua : Ses deux prunelles d'un joli gris acier qui me glaçèrent sur place.

- Bon et bien... je vous laisse jeune- homme,bienvenue à Harrods !

Il me fît un rapide signe de tête et il tourna les talons refermant la porte dans un grincement sonnore.

- Oui... bienvenue Drago, dis-je à mon tour comme l'exigeait la bienséance .

- De quel droit m'adresse- tu la paroles sâle rat ? Railla-t-il d'une voix qui me surprit de par son ton traînant.

- Je...

- Il me semblait bien. Ma valise est là, défait mes affaires, ordonna-t-il en désignant le sac de cuir qui était à présent posé à ces pieds.

Il me toisa alors me détaillant de haut en bas, me décochant un petit sourire goguenard.

Voilà quelqu'un qui m'insupportais déjà, quel plaisir mon chers Drago Malfoy...

* * *

_**Et voilà ce premier chapitre qui se termine sur la rencontre de nos deux protagonistes. En espérant que ça t'ai plus et te retrouver pour un deuxième chapitre très prochainement, n'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions, un grand merci d'avoir prît du temps pour lire ce-ci,bisous : Reiiiko.**_


End file.
